


Is three a crowd or a good time?

by HeavenlyMeow



Category: Gintama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, Drug-Induced Sex, Hand Jobs, Hiccups, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Gintoki, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyMeow/pseuds/HeavenlyMeow
Summary: IMPORTANT: Please read first.....This story has 2 versions. One with Hiccups and one without. They are basically the exact same but one has hiccups mixed in.Read Chapter One for the Normal Version.Read Chapter Two for the Hiccup Version.Decided to do this as I know there are Gintama fans who aren't into Hiccups but might want to read the story. So now you can.Enjoy.----------------Gintoki is kidnapped by a gang of Amanto and becomes a guinea pig for their new drug. Who will rescue him first? Hijikata or Katsura?
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toushirou/Katsura Kotarou, Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

: NORMAL VERSION :

\- Afternoon -  
The door of ‘Snack Otose’ the bar, is suddenly blown out, followed by a flying Gintoki. They both land hard on the road as people passing by stop to watch.  
Standing in the door way is Otose, her arms crossed holding a cigarette, Catherine and Tama. Tama is holding a broken broom.

“WHAT THE HELL GRANNY!!” Gintoki yells as he jumps to his feet. “I told you I’d have the money tomorrow.”

Otose takes a puff of her cigarette then turns to walk back inside, not in the mood for his excuses. Catherine gives Gintoki a sly smile then follows Otose. 

“My apologies Gintoki-san. I hope you’re not hurt.” Tama bows to Gintoki.

Gintoki brushes the dirt off of his clothes as Tama walks passed him to pick up the door. She hands him the broken broom and lifts the door like it weighs nothing at all.

“What am I suppose to do with this?” Gintoki asks, holding the two pieces of the broom up.

Tama leans the door against the wall as it’s clearly not going to fit into the door frame anymore. She walks over to Gintoki, takes the broom pieces, bows again and walks inside.

“Huh?” Gintoki stands confused.

After a minute of staring at ‘Snack Otose’, he finally decides to move.  
“Whatever. I have better things to do then hang around here all day.”  
“Show’s over people.” He shoos the onlookers away.

As he walks along minding his own business, he turns a corner to find two Amanto looking a little suspicious. They are standing very close together and keep looking around every few seconds.  
He hides behind a vending machine so he isn’t seen and watches.  
One of the Amanto looks like a Tiger and the other has a horn on his forehead. They are exchanging small plastic bags.

Gintoki realises it might be a good idea for him to walk away and pretend he saw nothing.  
Unfortunately, that’s not going to happen as he turns to find another horned Amanto standing right behind him.

“Oh…. Hello…. I was just leaving.” Gintoki turns to run but hears the sound of a gun being cocked.  
“Oi!!... Calm down. I didn’t see anything.” Gintoki puts his hands up showing he is unarmed.  
“Boss!” The Amanto says as the other horned Amanto who was making the deal, walks toward them.  
“I found a little mouse sneaking around. What should we do with him?”

Gintoki starts to sweat.

“Look, I won’t say anything. I never saw you.” he tries to plead.  
“Bring him with us. He might come in handy.” The boss Amanto grins.  
Gintoki, with his hands still up, is forced to follow the boss as a gun is pointed at his back.

\- YOROZUYA -

“Have you seen Gin-san?” Shinpachi asks Kagura who is lying on the sofa.  
“Not since this morning when he broke the door down stairs”. Kagura replies as she rolls over, closing her eyes.  
“We have a job but I can’t find him anywhere.”  
“He’ll come back when he runs out of money.” Kagura yawns.

KNOCK KNOCK

Shinpachi heads to the front door and opens it to find an exhausted Katsura.  
“Katsura? Are you okay?” Shinpachi asks as Katsura tries to catch his breath.  
“Gintoki… *huff* In trouble… *puff*”  
Shinpachi helps Katsura inside.

\- WAREHOUSE – Same time

Gintoki is on his knees and his wrists tied as he waits for his death. He is surrounded by 10 Horned Amanto who look ready for a fight, with one of them holding his Bokuto (Gin’s wooden sword).  
He’s not getting out of this un-injured, he already knows that. All he can do it look around in hopes of finding a way to escape and not die in the process.

The Boss Amanto walks into the warehouse and stands in front of Gintoki.

“So…. What shall we do with this little mouse?” he looks around to his men.  
“Kill him.” Says one Amanto as he licks his knife.  
“Sell him. He’s pretty. We can get a good price.” Another says, as he lifts Gintoki’s chin up to get a good look at his face.

The Boss walks toward Gintoki and grins as an idea comes to mind.  
“Why don’t we use him to test our new drug? Even though it was made for Amanto, if it works on humans, we can make even more money.”

The Boss and his men start laughing as Gintoki looks on, worried this could be his end.

\- YOROZUYA – 40 mins later

Hijikata, Kondo and Okita sit in the lounge room as Shinpachi tells them about Gintoki being kidnapped. He doesn’t mention Katsura being the one who gave him the information, as he promised to keep that part a secret.  
“We’ve had our eyes on an Amanto Gang recently. Seems they have a new drug that’s been doing the rounds on the streets. It’s apparently a type of Viagra but was made to work on Amanto. Since they have been making it illegally, we have been having a hard time tracking them down. Does your “Friend” know where he was taken?” Hijikata asks.

Shinpachi looks over to Kagura who is trying to stare down Okita. She’s no help.  
“Well….” Shinpachi begins.

\- WAREHOUSE – 20 minutes later

A shadow appears by the back door of the warehouse. His hand tries the door knob but it’s locked. By the door he can see a stack of crates and a small window, just big enough for a person to fit through.

The shadow drops from the window into the warehouse, hiding behind a small white truck as he spots 5 Amanto standing guard. The shadow watches and waits as some of the Amanto begin to leave.  
Unknown to him, an Amanto has come out of a door near him, the bathroom door.

“INTRUDER!” The Amanto yells.

The shadow stands up after hearing a yell from behind him and we see it’s Katsura.  
“Oh hell.” Katsura rolls under the truck as the Amanto come running. As he rolls out the other side, he is able to kick one of them in the stomach, who then falls back into one of his fellow guards.

“Who the hell are you?” An Amanto guard questions as he points his gun at Katsura.

Katsura is able to duck out of the way, just as a shot is fired hitting the truck. He sweeps his left leg across the floor taking out the legs of the guard, then kicking the gun away.  
As he gets to his feet ready to take out the other guards, he hears the sound of multiple guns being cocked. 

“What do we have here?” The Boss says as he walks slowly through the newly arrived gang of Amanto. Katsura is in trouble now. He is surrounded.

\- WAREHOUSE – 1 hour later

Hijikata has arrived at the warehouse. He only plans to look around for any sign of the gang or Gintoki before reporting back to the Shinsengumi.  
He decides to head around back and soon spots a pile of crates. He lifts up one of the lids to find it empty.  
“If these are empty, that could mean they have already started selling more than we first thought.” Hijikata says to himself. 

He knows he is going to have to look inside the warehouse if he’s going to find what he’s looking for.

So, he stands by the back door, sword in hand and turns the door knob. It’s unlocked.  
As he slowly opens the door, he is suddenly hit from behind and blacks out.

Hijikata soon comes too, just as he is being dragged by two Amanto to a big metal door where another Amanto stands guard.  
The door is opened and Hijikata is thrown into a concrete room with the only light coming in is through an extremely small window near the roof. 

The door is slammed shut behind him.

He turns and starts banging on the door.  
“I want to talk to your boss!... HEY!... CAN YOU HEAR ME!” He yells but there is no answer.

He turns to face the inside of the room.  
He first spots Katsura who is sitting on a metal chair by a desk who is looking down on someone curled up in a corner. 

“They got you too?” Katsura exclaims.  
“It’ll be fine. The other Shinsengumi know where I am. When I don’t report in, they’ll send someone out to look for me.” He looks to the person in the corner. “Is that….?”  
“Gintoki.” Katsura replies.  
“What’s wrong with him?” Hijikata moves closer to Gintoki.  
“It seems they gave him that drug they’ve been selling.” Katsura stands up and walks beside Hijikata.

They both look down at Gintoki as he turns his head slightly to look up at them. Gintoki’s face is very red, his breathing is fast and his body is sweating.

“Oh great, now I’m stuck here with both of you?” Gintoki sighs as his body begins to tremble.

“It was made for Amanto but they decided to test it on Gintoki. It looks like there are side effects when taken by a human.” Katsura tells Hijikata.  
“Well, clearly. He’s not looking so good.” Hijikata squats down to put his hand on Gintoki’s forehead to check his temperature. 

Gintoki swats his hand away and glares back.  
“Don’t touch me.”

“The drug has made Gintoki extremely aroused. I tried to help him earlier but he pushed me away.” Katsura walks back to the chair and sits down crossing his arms.

Hijikata looks at Gintoki. He can’t just leave him like this. Who knows how long they will be here until someone comes to rescue them.  
There’s only one thing they can do.

“Katsura… Give me a hand.” Hijikata grabs Gintoki’s left arm as Katsura stands up and walks over to grab his right arm. 

“DON’T!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!” Gintoki tries to shake them off but his body is too weak.

Hijikata and Katsura are able to get Gintoki to his feet and move him to the chair.

Gintoki has a raging hard on. 

Hijikata loosens Gintoki’s belt and opens his Yukata. He opens the top of Gintoki’s pants letting his cock free. Gintoki pushes Hijikata away, who falls onto his behind.  
“Get lost you bastard.” Gintoki yells angrily.

“Katsura….. Hold his hands.”  
Hijikata stands up as Katsura grabs Gintoki’s wrists.  
“I’m sorry Gintoki, but this is the only way we can help you.” Katsura says as Hijikata kneels between Gintoki’s thighs.

Hijikata takes hold of Gintoki’s cock and starts licking the tip. Gintoki’s body twitches.

“Ahhh!!”

Hijikata then starts licking and kissing the shaft, moving up and down slowly.  
Gintoki’s arms start to go limp so Katsura lets them go. Gintoki takes this chance to grab Hijikata’s hair as he finally puts Gintoki’s cock in his mouth, but it feels so good Gintoki loosens his grip.

“Wait… Ahhh… Don’t… HGN!!” Gintoki knows this shouldn’t be happening but the way his body is right now, it just feels so damn good. He legs are trembling, his body is on fire. How much longer can he last?

Gintoki leans his head back and closes his eyes as he feels the pleasure running from his cock to the rest of his body.  
Suddenly he feels something on his right nipple. He opens his eyes in shock to see Katsura pinching it.

“Wha..?? What are you doing Zura??”  
“It’s not Zura. It’s Katsura… I’m helping.”

“Fuck!!” Gintoki yells as Katsura moves to the left nipple. Gintoki has no strength left, so he just lets it happen. He’s totally going to kill these two when they get out of here, he thinks to himself.

Gintoki is nearing his limit. He tries to push Hijikata away but Hijikata already knows. 

Gintoki finally comes. Hijikata was able to get out of the way just in time.  
Gintoki slumps down in the chair, his body still trembling.

“Did it work?” Katsura asks in a curious voice as he and Hijikata look down on Gintoki.  
Gintoki still doesn’t look good. He’s face is red, his breathing still fast, his body still trembling like before.

“I guess we need to do more.” Hijikata declares as he starts to unzip his pants.  
“Wait! You’re not going too….?” Katsura tries to stop him.  
“What else can we do? If you have any other ideas, speak up.” Hijikata stares at Katsura who soon lets Hijikata go.  
“We don’t know what could happen to him if this continues. His body might not be able to handle it for much longer. If this is the only thing we can do to help him, then so be it.”  
Hijikata drops his pants, then his underwear and kicks them to the side.  
“So.. Will you help?” He faces Katsura, is lower half completely naked.

Katsura looks down at Hijikata’s crouch area and blushes.  
“Fine. What do I need to do?”

“I need to prepare myself but since Gintoki can’t do it, I’ll need you too.” Hijikata walks over to the desk and bends over showing his behind to Katsura.

“Oh!!” Katsura is still blushing but knows what he means.

He licks his fingers and puts them to the rim of Hijikata’s hole. He traces around the hole at first, teasing a little, before slipping the first finger in. Hijikata’s body jolts as Katsura slowly moves his finger in.

“Are you okay?” Katsura asks worried.  
“Keep going.” Hijikata replies as he takes a few deep breaths.

Katsura then slips in a second finger.  
“HGN!!” Hijikata clenches his fists.

A third finger is then pushed in. Katsura begins to move them in and out making sure to stretch the hole. Hijikata begins to moan as Katsura starts rubbing inside him. He soon hits that special spot and Hijikata lifts his head.  
“Wait. That’s enough.” Hijikata grabs Katsura's arm. Katsura pulls his fingers out looking a little disappointed.

Hijikata stands up and moves in front of Gintoki. Gintoki then opens his eyes and looks up to see a half naked Hijikata. He was so busy thinking of ways to kill them without being caught, he didn’t notice what was just happening.  
“Woah Woah!! Where do you think you’re putting that thing?” Gintoki points to Hijikata’s cock.  
“I’m not putting it anywhere.”

Hijikata straddles Gintoki’s thighs, takes hold of Gintoki’s cock and slowly starts to sit down on it.

Gintoki looks at Hijikata’s face as he feels his cock going inside. He never really noticed before but Hijikata isn’t a bad looking guy. He has a crappy personality, sure, but his face is…..kind of handsome.

When Gintoki’s cock is finally all the way in, Hijikata puts his hands on Gintoki’s shoulders.  
“I’ll do all the work. You just need to sit there and enjoy it. Got it?” Hijikata demands.  
Gintoki nods as Hijikata begins to move.

He starts moving slowly since this is his first time being the bottom. His body isn’t use to it. He grips onto Gintoki’s shoulders as he starts to feel the pleasure running through his body.  
Gintoki watches Hijikata as he moves. Hijikata notices and looks into Gintoki’s eyes and smiles.

Gintoki’s heart thumps.

“Am I about to have a heart attack thanks to this drug?” Gintoki thinks to himself. “My heart feels funny.”

As Hijikata begins to moan, Gintoki gently places his hands on Hijikata’s hips.  
“You’re hands are so warm.” Hijikata says as he closes his eyes.

Katsura has been standing against the wall, watching. He can’t take his eyes off of Hijikata. What they did earlier has stirred something inside of him. Why can’t he stop thinking about what might have happened if Hijikata hadn’t stopped him?  
Katsura shakes his head. He can’t think about that right now when Gintoki is the one needing help. But he’s feeling a little left out.

As he watches Gintoki’s hands rest on Hijikata’s hips, Katsura can’t take it anymore. He walks over to stand behind Hijikata and kisses him on the neck.  
Hijikata stops moving from the shock putting a hand to his neck.  
“WHA!!”  
He turns his head to Katsura.

“Why did you do that?” Hijikata asks in a surprised tone.  
“Am I just supposed to stand there and watch you two?” Katsura moves beside them and looks down at Gintoki with a slight glare.  
“Whatever.” Gintoki replies as he tightens his hold on Hijikata’s hips to start him moving again. “Do whatever you want.”

Katsura turns to face Hijikata and leans in kissing him passionately. At first, Hijikata tries to push him away but the kiss is so good, he melts into it. Their tongues playing together, small nibbles on lips, such a wet but intense kiss.  
Gintoki is clearly not happy about this. Without any warning, Gintoki grabs Katsura’s crouch. The kiss is broken as Katsura feels the pain.

“HEY!! What the hell?”

“Drop them.” Gintoki demands.

Katsura looks at Gintoki’s threatening face, then to Hijikata who just shrugs.  
“Fine.” Katsura sighs. He loosens his belt, opens his Yukata and drops his pants. 

“Someones excited.” Gintoki grins as he sees Katsura’s cock half hard.  
“Shut up.” Katsura growls back.

Gintoki pulls Katsura closer. He starts by gently caressing Katsura’s inner thighs, moving slowly up toward his balls. Instead of jumping straight into a handjob, Gintoki decides to have a little fun teasing Katsura first. He cups Katsura’s balls and begins rubbing them gently, his fingers caressing every inch.  
Katsura leans forward and places his hands on Hijikata and Gintoki’s shoulders for support. Gintoki clearly knows what he’s doing.

Gintoki moves his hand away so he can lick his fingers for lubrication. He then wraps his fingers around Katsura shaft making sure not to tighten too hard. He starts moving up the shaft to the tip and back down. A slow and gentle motion like he was handling a fragile egg. 

Hijikata can feel the pleasure starting to build in his body. He knows he isn’t far off. He needs to hold on for a little longer. This is all for Gintoki. He can see Gintoki is also feeling it as they both moan in sync.

Gintoki continues to stroke Katsura’s cock as pre-cum starts to ooze out. Using that as more lubricant, Gintoki slides his hand up and down in a faster motion, making sure to tighten a little at the tip. 

All three are reaching their limits as their breathing and moaning become faster and louder.

“Ahhh… HGN!!”  
Katsura comes first and sinks to his knees on the floor as his legs give out.

Gintoki takes this chance to pull Hijikata in close and kisses him just as they reach orgasm together.  
Hijikata then collapses into Gintoki’s arms, both breathing very heavily.

Katsura begins to stand up on wobbly legs and pulls them apart.  
“You can get off of him now.”

Hijikata and Gintoki both begin to blush, so Hijikata slowly stands up and moves away.

As Hijikata bends down to pick his pants up off of the floor, they hear a click and the door begins to open.  
“What’s all this noise?” the Amanto guard asks.  
Hijikata panics and kicks it, sending the Amanto guard flying just as he was about to enter.

“Let’s go.” Hijikata pulls his pants on as Katsura does the same and Gintoki zips up his. Katsura and Hijikata stand beside Gintoki and help him up placing his arms around their shoulders.  
They exit the room quietly, making sure to look around for more guards as they make their way down a long hallway to a back door. Hijikata opens the door to a spotlight shining in their faces.

“DON’T MOVE.” They hear a loud voice yell to them.  
“Stand down. It’s Hijikata.” Kondo tells his men as the spotlight is turned off.

Kondo runs over to them to help.  
“What happened to you? You look terrible.” Kondo helps Hijikata with Gintoki. Katsura seems to have slipped away in all the confusion.  
“I’ll tell you everything later. We need to get him to the hospital. He was given the drug and his body isn’t handling it so well.”  
“Oh, right, of course. You look after that, we’ll take care of everything inside.” Kondo motions for his men to enter the warehouse.

Hijikata and Kondo help Gintoki in to a waiting Shinsengumi vehicle. 

“I’ll see you back at Head Quarters.” Kondo runs into the warehouse after his men.

Hijikata gets into the driver seat and turns to face Gintoki who is in the back seat.  
“Forget everything that happened. If I find out you’ve told anyone, I’ll kill you.” Hijikata threatens.  
“Right back atcha.” Gintoki replies as he slumps down onto the seat.


	2. Chapter 2

: HICCUP VERSION :

\- Afternoon -  
The door of ‘Snack Otose’ the bar, is suddenly blown out, followed by a flying Gintoki. They both land hard on the road as people passing by stop to watch.  
Standing in the door way is Otose with her arms crossed holding a cigarette, Catherine and Tama. Tama is holding a broken broom.

“WHAT THE HELL GRANNY!!” Gintoki yells as he jumps to his feet. “I told you I’d have the money tomorrow.”

Otose takes a puff of her cigarette then turns to walk back inside, not in the mood for his excuses. Catherine gives Gintoki a sly smile then follows Otose. 

“My apologies Gintoki-san. I hope you’re not hurt.” Tama bows to Gintoki.

Gintoki brushes the dirt off of his clothes as Tama walks passed him to pick up the door. She hands him the broken broom and lifts the door like it weighs nothing at all.

“What am I suppose to do with this?” Gintoki asks, holding the two pieces of the broom up.

Tama leans the door against the wall as it’s clearly not going to fit into the door frame anymore. She walks over to Gintoki, takes the broom pieces, bows again and walks inside.

“Huh?” Gintoki stands confused.

After a minute of staring at ‘Snack Otose’, he finally decides to move.  
“Whatever. I have better things to do then hang around here all day.”  
“Show’s over people.” He shoos the onlookers away.

As he walks along minding his own business, he turns a corner to find two Amanto looking a little suspicious. They are standing very close together and keep looking around every few seconds.  
He hides behind a vending machine so he isn’t seen and watches.  
One of the Amanto looks like a Tiger and the other has a horn on his forehead. They are exchanging small plastic bags.

Gintoki realises it might be a good idea for him to walk away and pretend he saw nothing.  
Unfortunately, that’s not going to happen as he turns to find another horned Amanto standing right behind him.

“Oh…. Hello…. I was just leaving.” Gintoki turns to run but hears the sound of a gun being cocked.  
“Oi!!... Calm down. I didn’t see anything.” Gintoki puts his hands up showing he is unarmed.  
“Boss!” The Amanto says as the other horned Amanto who was making the deal, walks toward them.  
“I found a little mouse sneaking around. What should we do with him?”

Gintoki starts to sweat.

“Look, I won’t say anything. I never saw you.” he tries to plead.  
“Bring him with us. He might come in handy.” The boss Amanto grins.  
Gintoki, with his hands still up, is forced to follow the boss as a gun is pointed at his back.

\- YOROZUYA -

“Have you seen Gin-san?” Shinpachi asks Kagura who is lying on the sofa.  
“Not since this morning when he broke the door down stairs”. Kagura replies as she rolls over, closing her eyes.  
“We have a job but I can’t find him anywhere.”  
“He’ll come back when he runs out of money.” Kagura yawns.

KNOCK KNOCK

Shinpachi heads to the front door and opens it to find an exhausted Katsura.  
“Katsura? Are you okay?” Shinpachi asks as Katsura tries to catch his breath.  
“Gintoki… *huff* In trouble… *puff*”  
Shinpachi helps Katsura inside.

\- WAREHOUSE – Same time

Gintoki is on his knees and his wrists tied as he waits for his death. He is surrounded by 10 Horned Amanto who look ready for a fight, with one of them holding his Bokuto (Gin’s wooden sword).  
He’s not getting out of this un-injured, he already knows that. All he can do it look around in hopes of finding a way to escape and not die in the process.

The Boss Amanto walks into the warehouse and stands in front of Gintoki.

“So…. What shall we do with this little mouse?” he looks around to his men.  
“Kill him.” Says one Amanto as he licks his knife.  
“Sell him. He’s pretty. We can get a good price.” Another says, as he lifts Gintoki’s chin up to get a good look at his face.

The Boss walks toward Gintoki and grins as an idea comes to mind.  
“Why don’t we use him to test our new drug? Even though it was made for Amanto, if it works on humans, we can make even more money.”

The Boss and his men start laughing as Gintoki looks on, worried this could be his end.

\- YOROZUYA – 40 mins later

Hijikata, Kondo and Okita sit in the lounge room as Shinpachi tells them about Gintoki being kidnapped. He doesn’t mention Katsura being the one who gave him the information, as he promised to keep that part a secret.  
“We’ve had our eyes on an Amanto Gang recently. Seems they have a new drug that’s been doing the rounds on the streets. It’s apparently a type of Viagra but was made to work on Amanto. Since they have been making it illegally, we have been having a hard time tracking them down. Does your “Friend” know where he was taken?” Hijikata asks.

Shinpachi looks over to Kagura who is trying to stare down Okita. She’s no help.  
“Well….” Shinpachi begins.

\- WAREHOUSE – 20 minutes later

A shadow appears by the back door of the warehouse. His hand tries the door knob but it’s locked. By the door he can see a stack of crates and a small window, just big enough for a person to fit through.

The shadow drops from the window into the warehouse, hiding behind a small white truck as he spots 5 Amanto standing guard. The shadow watches and waits as some of the Amanto begin to leave.  
Unknown to him, an Amanto has come out of a door near him, the bathroom door.

“INTRUDER!” The Amanto yells.

The shadow stands up after hearing a yell from behind him and we see it’s Katsura.  
“Oh hell.” Katsura rolls under the truck as the Amanto come running. As he rolls out the other side, he is able to kick one of them in the stomach, who then falls back into one of his fellow guards.

“Who the hell are you?” An Amanto guard questions as he points his gun at Katsura.

Katsura is able to duck out of the way, just as a shot is fired hitting the truck. He sweeps his left leg across the floor taking out the legs of the guard, then kicking the gun away.  
As he gets to his feet ready to take out the other guards, he hears the sound of multiple guns being cocked. 

“What do we have here?” The Boss says as he walks slowly through the newly arrived gang of Amanto. Katsura is in trouble now. He is surrounded.

\- WAREHOUSE – 1 hour later

Hijikata has arrived at the warehouse. He only plans to look around for any sign of the gang or Gintoki before reporting back to the Shinsengumi.  
He decides to head around back and soon spots a pile of crates. He lifts up one of the lids to find it empty.  
“If these are empty, that could mean they have already started selling more than we first thought.” Hijikata says to himself. 

He knows he is going to have to look inside the warehouse if he’s going to find what he’s looking for.

So, he stands by the back door, sword in hand and turns the door knob. It’s unlocked.  
As he slowly opens the door, he is suddenly hit from behind and blacks out.

Hijikata soon comes too, just as he is being dragged by two Amanto to a big metal door where another Amanto stands guard.  
The door is opened and Hijikata is thrown into a concrete room with the only light coming in is through an extremely small window near the roof. 

The door is slammed shut behind him.

He turns and starts banging on the door.  
“I want to talk to your boss!... HEY!... CAN YOU HEAR ME!” He yells but there is no answer.

He turns to face the inside of the room.  
He first spots Katsura who is sitting on a metal chair by a desk who is looking down on someone curled up in a corner. 

“They got you too?” Katsura exclaims.  
“It’ll be fine. The other Shinsengumi know where I am. When I don’t report in, they’ll send someone out to look for me.” He looks to the person in the corner. “Is that….?”  
“Gintoki.” Katsura replies.  
“What’s wrong with him?” Hijikata moves closer to Gintoki.  
“It seems they gave him that drug they’ve been selling.” Katsura stands up and walks beside Hijikata.

They both look down at Gintoki as he turns his head slightly to look up at them. Gintoki’s face is very red, his breathing is fast, his body is sweating and it seems he has the hiccups.

“Oh great, *hic* now I’m stuck here with both of you?” Gintoki sighs as his body jerks and begins to tremble.

“It was made for Amanto but they decided to test it on Gintoki. It looks like there are side effects when taken by a human.” Katsura tells Hijikata.  
“Well, clearly. He’s not looking so good.” Hijikata squats down to put his hand on Gintoki’s forehead to check his temperature. 

Gintoki swats his hand away and glares back.  
“Don’t touch *hic* me.”

“The drug has made Gintoki extremely aroused and the hiccups also seem to be a side effect. I tried to help him earlier but he pushed me away.” Katsura walks back to the chair and sits down crossing his arms.

Hijikata looks at Gintoki as his body jerks from a silent hiccup. He can’t just leave him like this. Who knows how long they will be here until someone comes to rescue them.  
There’s only one thing they can do.

“Katsura… Give me a hand.” Hijikata grabs Gintoki’s left arm as Katsura stands up and walks over to grab his right arm. 

“DON’T!! LEAVE *HIC* ME ALONE!!” Gintoki tries to shake them off but his body is too weak.

Hijikata and Katsura are able to get Gintoki to his feet and move him to the chair.

Gintoki has a raging hard on. 

Hijikata loosens Gintoki’s belt and opens his Yukata as a hiccup forces his stomach out. He opens the top of Gintoki’s pants letting his cock free. Gintoki pushes Hijikata away, who falls onto his behind.  
“Get lost you ba *hic* bastard.” Gintoki yells angrily.

“Katsura….. Hold his hands.”  
Hijikata stands up as Katsura grabs Gintoki’s wrists.  
“I’m sorry Gintoki, but this is the only way we can help you.” Katsura says as Hijikata kneels between Gintoki’s thighs.

Hijikata takes hold of Gintoki’s cock and starts licking the tip. Gintoki’s body twitches.

“Ahhh *hic*!!”

Hijikata then starts licking and kissing the shaft, moving up and down slowly.  
Gintoki’s arms start to go limp so Katsura lets them go. Gintoki takes this chance to grab Hijikata’s hair as he finally puts Gintoki’s cock in his mouth, but it feels so good Gintoki loosens his grip.

“Wait… Ahhh… *hic* Don’t… HGN *hic*!!” Gintoki knows this shouldn’t be happening but the way his body is right now, it just feels so damn good. He legs are trembling, his body is on fire. How much longer can he last?

Gintoki leans his head back and closes his eyes as he feels the pleasure running from his cock to the rest of his body. His hiccups interrupting his moans.  
Suddenly he feels something on his right nipple. He opens his eyes in shock to see Katsura pinching it.

“Wha..?? *hic* What are you doing Zu *hic* Zura??”  
“It’s not Zura. It’s Katsura… I’m helping.”

“Fuck!!” Gintoki yells as Katsura moves to the left nipple. Gintoki has no strength left, so he just lets it happen. He’s totally going to kill these two when they get out of here, he thinks to himself as a loud hiccup escapes.

Gintoki is nearing his limit. He tries to push Hijikata away but Hijikata already knows. 

Gintoki finally comes. Hijikata was able to get out of the way just in time.  
Gintoki slumps down in the chair, his body still trembling.

“Did it work?” Katsura asks in a curious voice as he and Hijikata look down on Gintoki.  
Gintoki still doesn’t look good. He’s face is red, his breathing still fast, his body still trembling like before and the hiccups a little harder and faster..

“I guess we need to do more.” Hijikata declares as he starts to unzip his pants.  
“Wait! You’re not going too….?” Katsura tries to stop him.  
“What else can we do? If you have any other ideas, speak up.” Hijikata stares at Katsura who soon lets Hijikata go.  
“We don’t know what could happen to him if this continues. His body might not be able to handle it for much longer. If this is the only thing we can do to help him, then so be it.”  
Hijikata drops his pants, then his underwear and kicks them to the side.  
“So.. Will you help?” He faces Katsura, his lower half completely naked.

Katsura looks down at Hijikata’s crouch area and blushes.  
He can hear Gintoki breathing heavy and hiccupping.  
“Fine. What do I need to do?”

“I need to prepare myself but since Gintoki can’t do it, I’ll need you too.” Hijikata walks over to the desk and bends over showing his behind to Katsura.

“Oh!!” Katsura is still blushing but knows what he means.

He licks his fingers and puts them to the rim of Hijikata’s hole. He traces around the hole at first, teasing a little, before slipping the first finger in. Hijikata’s body jolts as Katsura slowly moves his finger in.

“Are you okay?” Katsura asks worried.  
“Keep going.” Hijikata replies as he takes a few deep breaths.

Katsura then slips in a second finger.  
“HGN!!” Hijikata clenches his fists.

A third finger is then pushed in. Katsura begins to move them in and out making sure to stretch the hole. Hijikata begins to moan as Katsura starts rubbing inside him. He soon hits that special spot and Hijikata lifts his head.  
“Wait. That’s enough.” Hijikata grabs Katsura's arm. Katsura pulls his fingers out looking a little disappointed.

Hijikata stands up and moves in front of Gintoki. Gintoki then opens his eyes and looks up to see a half naked Hijikata. He was so busy thinking of ways to kill them without being caught, he didn’t notice what was just happening.  
“Woah Woah *hic*!! Where do you *hic* think you’re putting that th *hic* thing?” Gintoki points to Hijikata’s cock.  
“I’m not putting it anywhere.”

Hijikata straddles Gintoki’s thighs as another hiccup jerks his body, takes hold of Gintoki’s cock and slowly starts to sit down on it.

Gintoki looks at Hijikata’s face as he feels his cock going inside. He never really noticed before but Hijikata isn’t a bad looking guy. He has a crappy personality, sure, but his face is…..kind of handsome.

When Gintoki’s cock is finally all the way in, Hijikata puts his hands on Gintoki’s shoulders.  
“I’ll do all the work. You just need to sit there and enjoy it. Got it?” Hijikata demands.  
Gintoki hiccups and nods as Hijikata begins to move.

He starts moving slowly since this is his first time being the bottom. His body isn’t use to it. He grips onto Gintoki’s shoulders as he starts to feel the pleasure running through his body. Gintoki’s loud hiccups are making it hard to concentrate but Hijikata needs to do this.  
Gintoki watches Hijikata as he moves. Hijikata notices and looks into Gintoki’s eyes and smiles.

Gintoki’s heart thumps.

“Am I about to have a heart attack thanks to this drug?” Gintoki thinks to himself. “My heart feels funny.”

As Hijikata begins to moan, Gintoki gently places his hands on Hijikata’s hips.  
“You’re hands are so warm.” Hijikata says as he closes his eyes.

Katsura has been standing against the wall, watching. He can’t take his eyes off of Hijikata. What they did earlier has stirred something inside of him. Why can’t he stop thinking about what might have happened if Hijikata hadn’t stopped him?  
Katsura shakes his head. He can’t think about that right now when Gintoki is the one needing help. But he’s feeling a little left out.

As he watches Gintoki’s hands rest on Hijikata’s hips, Katsura can’t take it anymore. He walks over to stand behind Hijikata and kisses him on the neck.  
Hijikata stops moving from the shock putting a hand to his neck.  
“WHA!!”  
He turns his head to Katsura.

“Why did you do that?” Hijikata asks in a surprised tone.  
“Am I just supposed to stand there and watch you two?” Katsura moves beside them and looks down at Gintoki with a slight glare.  
“Wha *hic* tever.” Gintoki replies as he tightens his hold on Hijikata’s hips to start him moving again. “Do whate *hic* ever you want *hic*.”

Katsura turns to face Hijikata and leans in kissing him passionately. At first, Hijikata tries to push him away but the kiss is so good, he melts into it. Their tongues playing together, small nibbles on lips, such a wet but intense kiss.  
Gintoki is clearly not happy about this. Without any warning, Gintoki grabs Katsura’s crouch. The kiss is broken as Katsura feels the pain.

“HEY!! What the hell?”

“Drop them *hic*.” Gintoki demands.

Katsura looks at Gintoki’s threatening face, then to Hijikata who just shrugs.  
“Fine.” Katsura sighs. He loosens his belt, opens his Yukata and drops his pants. 

“Some *hic* ones excited *hic*.” Gintoki grins as he sees Katsura’s cock half hard.  
“Shut up.” Katsura growls back.

Gintoki pulls Katsura closer. He starts by gently caressing Katsura’s inner thighs, moving slowly up toward his balls. Instead of jumping straight into a handjob, Gintoki decides to have a little fun teasing Katsura first. He cups Katsura’s balls and begins rubbing them gently, his fingers caressing every inch.  
Katsura leans forward and places his hands on Hijikata and Gintoki’s shoulders for support. Gintoki clearly knows what he’s doing.

Gintoki moves his hand away so he can lick his fingers for lubrication. He then wraps his fingers around Katsura shaft making sure not to tighten too hard. He starts moving up the shaft to the tip and back down. A slow and gentle motion like he was handling a fragile egg. 

Hijikata can feel the pleasure starting to build in his body. He knows he isn’t far off. He needs to hold on for a little longer. This is all for Gintoki. He can see Gintoki is also feeling it as they both moan in sync.

Gintoki continues to stroke Katsura’s cock as pre-cum starts to ooze out. Using that as more lubricant, Gintoki slides his hand up and down in a faster motion, making sure to tighten a little at the tip. 

All three are reaching their limits as their breathing and moaning become faster and louder. Gintoki's hiccups about 3 second apart.

“Ahhh… HGN!!”  
Katsura comes first and sinks to his knees on the floor as his legs give out.

“*hic* Ahhh *hic* Ahhhh.”  
Gintoki takes this chance to pull Hijikata in close and kisses him just as they reach orgasm together.  
Hijikata then collapses into Gintoki’s arms, both breathing very heavily.

Gintoki still has hiccups but they seem to have slowed down

Katsura begins to stand up on wobbly legs and pulls them apart.  
“You can get off of him now.”

Hijikata and Gintoki both begin to blush, so Hijikata slowly stands up and moves away.

As Hijikata bends down to pick his pants up off of the floor, they hear a click and the door begins to open.  
“What’s all this noise?” the Amanto guard asks.  
Hijikata panics and kicks it, sending the Amanto guard flying just as he was about to enter.

“Let’s go.” Hijikata pulls his pants on as Katsura does the same and Gintoki zips up his. Katsura and Hijikata stand beside Gintoki and help him up placing his arms around their shoulders.  
They exit the room quietly, making sure to look around for more guards as they make their way down a long hallway to a back door. Hijikata opens the door to a spotlight shining in their faces.

“DON’T MOVE.” They hear a loud voice yell to them.  
“Stand down. It’s Hijikata.” Kondo tells his men as the spotlight is turned off.

Kondo runs over to them to help.  
“What happened to you? You look terrible.” Kondo helps Hijikata with Gintoki. Katsura seems to have slipped away in all the confusion.  
“I’ll tell you everything later. We need to get him to the hospital. He was given the drug and his body isn’t handling it so well.”  
“Oh, right, of course. You look after that, we’ll take care of everything inside.” Kondo motions for his men to enter the warehouse.

Hijikata and Kondo help Gintoki in to a waiting Shinsengumi vehicle. 

“I’ll see you back at Head Quarters.” Kondo runs into the warehouse after his men.

Hijikata gets into the driver seat and turns to face Gintoki who is in the back seat.  
“Forget everything that happened. If I find out you’ve told anyone, I’ll kill you.” Hijikata threatens.  
“Right back *hic* atcha.” Gintoki replies as he slumps down onto the seat.


End file.
